Stacy Ramsey
)]] Name: Stacy Ramsey Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, modelling, partying and running. Appearance: Stacy is 5’6” and weighs 120 pounds. She has long, golden blond hair that falls down to just below her shoulder blades, with long, side swept bangs that she occasionally changes to a middle parting. Stacy has piercing emerald green eyes which are deep set and almond shaped. She has a clear complexion and an oval shaped face with a square jawline, a straight nose and full, almost pouty lips. Stacy is very skinny with average sized breasts and a slight tan to her. With all of these factors combined she is seen as a very attractive girl. Stacy usually wears tight fitting, revealing clothes that enhance her figure, when not at school at least. She likes to wear makeup that boosts her beautiful facial features. She usually wears a bit of eye liner and mascara and a bit of lip gloss. On the day of abduction Stacy is wearing a white tank top and over that is a very loose and thin, dark red tank top with a golden pattern on it. She is also wearing a pair dark blue, skin tight jeans as well as a black leather jacket that comes down to her waist and a pair of red converses. In her bag, Stacy had a grey hoody as well as a pair of black leggings and a dark blue pair of hot pants that she was hiding from the teachers. Biography: Stacy was born on the 9th of April 1994 to Samantha, who is the manager of a local clothes shop, and Alex, who is a lawyer. She has an older sister called Amy, who is two years older than Stacy and was born three weeks after Samantha and Alex’s wedding. Stacy was born two years after Samantha and Alex got married, when they were both 21, when they began to have marriage troubles due to continuous arguments. The birth of a new child was Samantha’s and Alex’s last chance to save their marriage in order to re-ignite their love for each other, and thankfully it did. However, over the years Samantha and Alex began to argue more again, which pains Stacy to watch as she hates to see her family falling apart. It makes her even more upset knowing that she is regularly the source of her parent’s arguments. Samantha and Alex usually get into arguments over small things that any other couple would overlook such as whose turn it is to do the cooking. Another thing that they frequently get into arguments about is the choices that their daughters make. Samantha’s is a lot more lenient and accepting of Stacy’s and Amy’s choices, but Alex is very much opposed to it. Luckily, with the help of Stacy’s sister, Amy, the family manages to defuse the arguments before they escalate into something more serious. In spite of this, Samantha’s and Alex’s marriage is slowly spiralling out of control again and Stacy has heard them talking about divorce. Amy is Stacy’s idol; ever since Stacy was young she has strived to be exactly like her sister, who has shaped her into the person she is today. When Stacy was 12 she began to wear makeup and revealing clothes when she saw her sister had started to wear them. At first, Stacy started to wear tight fitting clothes and a bit of lipstick, but as Amy began to start getting more courageous with her clothes so did Stacy. What Stacy and Amy wear is another subject of argument that Samantha and Alex get into. Samantha supports what the girls wear and even buys clothes from her shop for them, where as Alex disagrees with what they wear and should wear clothes that look more modest. Although Stacy and her parents often get into arguments they are still very close to each other and they have become even closer since Amy moved out. Amy moved out five months ago to the other side of Seattle to live with her boyfriend during February in 2012 and now works in Samantha’s clothes shop. Stacy and her parents have become closer because since Amy moved out Stacy has had no one to spend time with at home, so she’s resorted to spending the majority of her time when she is at home with her parents. She is closer to her mother than she is to her father as she feels that her mother is more supportive with what she does than her father is. Every year, Stacy and her family go on a family holiday, which she greatly enjoys as she loves spending time with her sister and parents. Stacy adores her older sister, and considers Amy to be her best friend. They are often mistaken for being twins as they look almost exactly the same, as well has having an almost identical personality and interests. For example when Stacy and Amy were young they always used to practice cheerleading in their back garden. They both gained a passion for cheerleading when they saw a group of cheerleader performing in a football game that their dad was watching. Stacy loved the way they looked, how beautiful they were, and how they gracefully spun and flipped around the field. Since that day Stacy has loved cheerleading. When Stacy was 16 she was scouted by a modelling agency whilst shopping in a clothes store in her local mall. She began to model for clothes magazines and has been doing it professionally ever since. However, she is not very well known as it is only small brands that she models for, but she intends to model until she is internationally famous. Modelling is yet again another thing Stacy’s parents argue about. Alex is afraid that if she becomes too famous, fame might go to her head and she might get herself into trouble. Samantha on the other hand, is very supportive with Stacy’s dream and encourages her to keep on doing it. Stacy has always been proud of her modelling, especially as it’s the one thing her sister, Amy, is jealous of. When Stacy turned 17, Amy decided to take Stacy out clubbing with her. They both bought fake IDs and they managed to get into a club without any hassle. That night Stacy came back home drunk and vomited all over her bedroom floor. In the morning Stacy’s parents discovered what had happened and grounded her for a week, however this didn’t stop her from doing it again. Now, every other weekend, Stacy sneaks out of the house to meet up with Amy and go clubbing. However, because the majority of the time they are denied from entering the club, they both usually just settle for going to a house party instead. Due to Stacy’s good looks and choice of clothing, as soon as she joined Aurora High School she became one of the most popular girls in school and is friends with the other popular girls and boys at Aurora High School. Stacy is one of the more flirtatious pupils at school and often unintentionally leads on a lot of the boys in school. This flirtatious personality is once again a creation of her sister that came about after years of seeing Amy flirting with boys who she brought back to their house. Flirting with boys is one of the major contributions on how people view her in school. However, she doesn't give herself up easily or sleep around; if someone wants to get into a sexual relationship they have to gain her respect. Stacy usually ends up dating good looking boys and because of this, most of her relationships don’t end well. This is because she picks looks over personality so as a result of this, a lot of the boys she ends up with tend to be jerks. As a result of the clothes she wears and because of her flirtatious personality, a lot of the other pupils at Aurora High School think that she is a slut. Whenever she hears people calling her a slut, Stacy gets deeply upset and offended, as the people who call her this don’t know what she is really like. Stacy is actually a very kind and cheerful person, and would never dream of being intentionally hurtful or horrible to someone. People usually don’t know this side of her because they look at the people who she is friends with and automatically assume she is like them. Stacy knows that it is because of her dress choice and flirtations personality that people call her a slut, but she is not willing to change who she is just to impress people who don’t like her. Stacy is also a very sociable person and loves to go out with her friends to parties. Additionally, she has little confidence when it comes to standing up to someone and could in fact be seen as a bit of a coward. This is the one thing that her sister has and Stacy is jealous of, as her sister can easily stand up to people without batting an eyelid. As hard as she tries to be like Amy in this area of her personality, Stacy can never seem to gather up enough courage to stand up to someone. Stacy never used to do too well in school, on average getting D’s and C’s with the occasional B. This is because she often used to talk during class and didn’t complete work set for her. Furthermore, due to not completing work in class and frequent talking she used to regularly get detentions. Consequently, the teachers at Aurora High School occasionally had to ring up Stacy’s parents to complain about her behaviour at school. This leads to more arguments between Stacy and her parents about why she does so badly at school. However, as a result of being threatened to be kicked off the cheerleading squad because of her low grades, Stacy decided to up her game at school. Stacy and her parents decided to get her a tutor in order to help her get higher grades in school. She now gets mostly B’s with occasional C. Stacy has a love/hate relationship with school. She loves the fact that she gets to hang out with her friends and goof off with them, but she hates going to classes because she finds them so boring. As soon as she joined Aurora High School Stacy joined the schools cheerleading team, which she greatly enjoys; as a result, her favourite class at school is gym. This is because she likes doing the physical activities in gym and greatly prefers it to just sitting at a table and working out equations. In particular she enjoys running. She found her passion for running when she first started doing gym at Aurora High school. Now, along with her cheerleading, she uses it as a regular use of exercise and goes running for twenty minutes every day after school. Advantages: As Stacy is a cheerleader, she is very agile and physically fit. She could also use her good looks and flirtatious personality to get boys to protect her. Stacy may also find it easy making allies because of her kind and cheerful personality. Disadvantages: Although Stacy is a kind person, not many people outside of her friendship group know this. Because of this, people may only see her as a stereotypical popular slut and could attack her on sight. As Stacy is a bit of a coward this could come at a disadvantage to her when she is faced against another people who are willing to kill her. Designated Number: Female student No. 020 --- Designated Weapon: Bryan Calvert's SPAS-12 Conclusion: I don't see that gun living up to its legacy. Cheerleaders don't have a very good track record. I think the only way she'll make anything of herself is to ditch that nice attitude and take after Calvert's archenemy, and even then I doubt she'll make it halfway. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Will. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Will '''Kills: 'Kat Tolstoff, Miranda Millers 'Killed By: 'Amaranta Montalvo 'Collected Weapons: 'Bryan Calvert's SPAS-12 (designated weapon, to Matt Vartoogian), war spear (from Miranda Millers, to Finn Grant), Kimberly Nguyen's KA-BAR knife (from Kat Tolstoff, to Rachael Langdon) 'Allies: 'Miles Strickland, Rachael Langdon 'Enemies: 'Kat Tolstoff, Miranda Millers, Cooper Komorowski, Amaranta Montalvo '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''A while after awaking in the woods, Stacy noticed a campsite in the distance and headed towards it, only to find a crying Sunny Cho Lee, and Xavier Contel walking towards her. In a panic Stacy hid behind a tent, assuming that Xavier was attempting to kill Cho. After much consideration Stacy decided to remain hiding instead of helping. As Timothy Abrams entered the scene, Stacy attempted to peer around the tent to see what was happening, but ended up skidding on some mud, causing the tent to rustle. The other three noticed this and tried to reason with her. Realising she had no other escape route, Stacy came out from behind the tent. Already being on edge, Stacy saw that Xavier had a gun tucked into his jeans, and in a panic she raised her shotgun at them. The three of them tried to calm Stacy down, and after realising they weren’t a threat, Stacy swiftly left. After a night without any sleep, Stacy eventually found herself approaching the inland lagoon on the start of the second day. Peering over the cliff that surrounded the lagoon, Stacy noticed her friend and former boyfriend, Miles Strickland, along with Kat Tolstoff and Chuck Soileau by the shore. Making her way down the cliff, Stacy rushed towards Miles and hugged him. This caught Miles off guard, resulting in him to accidently throw his hunger munger, and kick Stacy in the stomach in self-defence. After recovering, Stacy, Miles and Kat then realised that the blade Miles had accidently thrown had ended up striking Chuck in the neck, thus killing him. As Miles attempted to explain to the pair that it was an accident, an angered and confused Kat stabbed him. With Miles trying to get away, Stacy intervened and held Kat at gunpoint in order to give Miles time to escape. After a couple of minutes, Stacy lowered her gun and ran after Miles. Tracking the trail of blood left behind by Miles, Stacy ended up at the school grounds. Seeing Miles enter one of the buildings, Stacy was quick to rush after him. Upon entering the building, Stacy saw Miles collapsed on the floor and surrounded by Timothy Abrams, Rachael Langdon, Michael Mitchellson and Corey Esposito. As Stacy pleaded for them to help him, the rest of the group lifted Miles up and took him into the teacher’s lounge. In the transition from day two to day three, Stacy informed the group about what had happened to Miles at the lagoon, reassuring them that Chuck’s death was an accident. Stacy slept through most of day three and upon waking up, the group informed her that her friends Francis St. Ledger, and Naomi Bell, who was also Miles’ cousin, had died. Stacy warned the rest of the group not to tell Miles about Naomi’s death when we awoke as she thought it would be too much for him to handle after what he had just been though. Following the false alarm from the third announcement, Stacy entered the teacher’s lounge where she discovered that Miles had woken up. After a brief reunion with Miles, Michael entered the room and informed the group via a note that Corey had just left. Soon after this, the group then realised that Veronica McDonald and James Wade had just arrived outside the school. After looking out the window to see the newcomers, Stacy and Miles realised that Timothy, Michael and Rachael were planning to leave them in order to go after Corey. As the four others continued to debate what to do, James called out to the group telling them to come out. Sensing danger and realising they wouldn’t have much time before Veronica and James entered the building, Stacy joined in the debate and suggested that two of the group should go to find Corey and one other person should stay with her and Miles. The group agreed with Stacy’s idea resulting in Timothy and Michael leaving to search for Corey, and Rachael to stay with her and Miles. A while after Timothy and Michael departed, Stacy and Miles discovered the body of their friend, Francis St. Ledger, whilst searching the school. This along with the fact that Timothy and Michael still hadn’t returned with Corey resulted in the remaining group’s decision to leave the school. The next day, Stacy, Miles and Rachael’s search for the rest of the group brought them to the gated community. An exhausted Miles insisted on staying in one of the houses to rest, resulting in the two girls having to continue their search for the other three boys on their own, with the intent of returning to Miles after searching the immediate area. Upon Rachael’s request, Stacy agreed to return to Miles after they searched the mansion that they were heading to. As the pair entered the mansion, Stacy heard faint voices coming from one of the other rooms, as well as footprint leading to it. Rejecting Rachael’s pleads to leave, Stacy insisted that the pair check the room in case they were people they knew. Upon entering the room, the voices they heard were revealed to be Miranda Millers, who Stacy had been briefly acquainted with at school, and Kat Tolstoff. A short tension filled conversation ensued with Kat about the incident that happened at the lagoon a few days back, which resulted in the two girls raising their weapons at each other. In an attempt to save Kat, Miranda threw a vase at Stacy and charged towards her and Rachael with her spear. In a blind panic, Stacy shot at Miranda which resulted in Kat jumping in front of Miranda to protect her. The shotgun blast killed Kat, and Stacy’s gun flew out of her hands from the recoil. Miranda continued her assault, now fuelled by the anger of her friend dying, and tackled Stacy. As the two girl fought, Stacy managed to disarm Miranda and called out for Rachael to help. In an effort to get the girls to stop fighting, Rachael picked up Stacy’s shotgun and fired a warning shot into the air, resulting in her dropping the gun from the recoil. The shotgun was now in Stacy’s reach, and she managed to grab it and shoot Miranda in the chest, killing her. Stacy and Rachael then collected the other girl’s weapons and supplies and headed back to Miles. Distraught from the incident at the mansion, Stacy and Rachael made their way back to the house that Miles was in. Rachael stayed outside as a lookout whilst Stacy entered the house to collect Miles. As Stacy entered the house, she saw a bruised and beaten Miles on the floor surrounded by Madeline Wilcox and R.J Roger. Afraid that Stacy would jump to conclusions, Madeline and R.J swiftly left the house. Rachael entered the house, and the pair asked Miles what had happened, who revealed that it had been Joe Carrasco. Miles then asked what had happened to Stacy and Rachael, but the pair avoided answering the question. The trio stayed the night at the house, and in the morning Rachael tended to Stacy’s injuries as the announcement played. During the announcement, Stacy’s kills on Miranda and Kat were read out, making it seem like Stacy had killed them without any provocation. Upon hearing the news, Miles entered the room and began shouting at the pair, demanding to know what had happened. Stacy explained what had happened to Miles, but as soon as she had finished, Rachael had a nervous breakdown resulting in her revealing to Miles that his cousin Naomi had been dead all along. Miles didn’t believe Rachael and in a rage he claimed that the two girls were crazy, which resulted in his departure. Angered by what Rachael had done, Stacy slapped her across the face then ran after Miles. For the rest of the day and the following morning, Stacy trailed after Miles, keeping out of eyesight in case he was still angry at her. As she followed Miles into the apartment complex, she heard him scream and in response she sprinted towards him. Stacy found him lying on the floor and it was revealed that he had screamed due to seeing a rat. The tension between the two from the previous day had vanished and they were both pleased to see each other. Stacy took the lead down the hallway as she followed the rat that had scared Miles. As she turned the corner she then saw that the presence of the rat was due to the mutilated and decaying corpse of Naomi. In a panic, Stacy used Naomi’s bag to cover the corpse’s face so Miles wouldn’t recognise her. As Miles approached her and the corpse, Stacy rushed past him and fled from the building out of fear what the revelation of Naomi’s death may do to him. The next day, Stacy made her way back to the school, only this time entering the elementary school. After briefly searching the school for a place to rest, she came across Cooper Komorowski. After several insults from Cooper as well as him refusing to help her with bandages, it resulted in the pair having an argument, ending in Cooper threatening to kill her. Following this, Stacy went to find a classroom to sleep in. She eventually found a satisfactory room where she then chose to sleep behind a teacher’s desk just in case Cooper decided to live up to his threat and try and find her. Stacy awoke the next morning to the sound of the announcement. It revealed that Rachael had died the previous day, which caused Stacy to feel guilty for leaving her. As the announcement ended, Stacy heard several sets of footsteps echoing around the corridors outside the room she was in. Concluding that she could be in danger, Stacy escaped through one of the classroom windows. After leaving the elementary school, Stacy travelled to the duck pond, where she sat and rested. Not long after this, Mara Montalvo appeared behind her, holding a gun to her head. As Mara had been friends with Miranda and Kat, Stacy came to the conclusion that she had come to avenge their deaths. Whilst trying to explain what had happened with Miranda and Kat was an accident, Mara ordered her to get to her feet. Stacy attempted to calm Mara down and reason with her in order to let her go, but Mara wasn’t buying it. As Mara prepared to kill Stacy, Finn Grant and Matt Vartoogian appeared which resulted in Mara’s attention being averted from Stacy. Seeing that there was no other way out of the situation, Stacy took advantage of Mara’s distraction and dove for her shotgun in an attempt to kill her. However, Mara and Finn quickly noticed Stacy’s movement which resulted in Mara shooting Stacy in the shoulder, neck and head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Parts of Stacy's appearance have been inspired by actress Megan Fox, singer Lana Del Rey and actress Leah Pipes. Leah Pipes is also used as Stacy's real life model in her handler's signature. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stacy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *We Rule the School *Monochromatic Living *Scarlet Darlings 'V5: ' *Grey Skies, Grey Ground *Rebel Diamonds *Stand Your Ground(s) *The Best Part Of Waking Up *...Into the Fire *Affluenza *Routine Malaise *The World According to Third Grade *Caught in a Moment Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stacy Ramsey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students